Minuit et une idée fixe
by Tymara
Summary: Moi, mon ordi, minuit, la veille de la rentrée des classes, et une insomnie à cause d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête... Bonne chance !


**_Voici donc ce que je donne à minuit et demie, après avoir fait une indigestion de Tiva, notamment sur le skyblog de Wonderful-ncis (même s'il est de notoriété publique que mon coeur balance vers le Tibbs et le threesome Kabbyva ;P et pour McGee bah… Je l'aime pas, c'est pas ma faute ! ^^ Vous par contre, ne vous en faites pas, je vous A-DORE 3)._**

**_XOXO Tymara_**

_20 décembre, Open-space, bureaux du NCIS, Washington DC_

Cela faisait plus d'un an. Plus d'un an qu'il les observait, sans qu'eux ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est un comble quand on y pense. Parce que, au vu de leur situation, ce serait plutôt à lui de nager en pleine ignorance. L'un des deux protagonistes de cette arnaque ratée se tourna vers lui.

Gibbs euh… Je me demandait si… Enfin…

Crache le morceau Tony.

Oui euh… En fait, comme je sais que pour les fêtes tu es tout seul, et Ziva aussi même si elle est juive, je voulais vous inviter tous les deux chez moi, du 24 décembre au matin, jusqu'au 25 dans la journée… Ca te dirait ?

Le grand manitou fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant, même s'il savait que sa décision était déjà prise. Au bout de quelques instants, il décida de libérer son agent senior de l'angoisse qui le gagnait peu à peu.

Pourquoi pas oui…

Tony lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

… A condition que tu aies fini tous tes rapports d'ici là !

Oui chef ! Cria l'italien en mimant le salut militaire.

Gibbs attendit que son protégé aie le dos tourner pour pouvoir relever légèrement le coin des lèvres, ce qui, pour lui, équivalait à un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_24 décembre, maison d'Anthony DiNozzo Jr, Washington DC_

Gibbs était arrivé le matin même dans la chaleureuse maison de l'italien. Une fois encore, tous les indices étaient là pour approuver sa théorie. Il en ressentit une grande satisfaction. En effet, si ses suppositions avaient été infondées (ce qui ne lui arrive jamais), il se serait retrouvé dans l'obligation de retourner acheter ses cadeaux.

La journée se passa sans aucun problème. Il était heureux d'être là sec ses deux agents, pour pouvoir enfin profiter des fêtes de fin d'année depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly.

_25 décembre, maison d'Anthony DiNozzo Jr, Washington DC_

Comme à son habitude, il se leva tôt. Le canapé s'étant révélé très confortable, il se sentait d'humeur à préparer le petit déjeuner (un comble, une hérésie même si vous voulez mon avis (et même si vous ne le voulez pas d'ailleurs) mais bon, j'aime bien notre L. J. Gibbs roi des fourneaux). Une carafe de café et une panière remplie d'une dizaine de viennoiseries plus tard, ses deux agents de terrain descendirent les escaliers en bois menant à l'étage supérieur (en même temps, quand on descend des escaliers, on vient forcément d'en haut…). Les yeux de Ziva se mirent à pétiller.

Oh merci beaucoup Gibbs ! En plus, je meurs de faim.

L'ancien marine sourit. A la fin du petit déjeuner, le moment tant attendu arriva (bawi, c'est pas parce que c'est des adultes qu'ils ne veulent pas ouvrir leurs cadeaux). Ce fut Tony qui lança le signal (bah tien, ça m'aurait étonnée ça *Bah non ça peut pas, c'est toi l'auteure* Gnagnagna, toi la conscience, no comment).

Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?

Ouii !

Gibbs sourit une nouvelle fois devant la joie de l'israélienne, habituellement stoïque.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit sapin de Tony en dessous duquel ils avaient posé leurs présents.

On commence par Gibbs ! Décida Ziva.

Elle lui tendit alors un paquet de taille moyenne, recouvert d'étiquettes de café _Starbucks_ en guise de papier d'emballage. Il rit légèrement devant le clin d'oeil et s'empressa de l'ouvrir (oui m'enfin, s'empressa à la manière de Gibbs quoi…). Il cacha tant bien que mal son émotion quand il découvrit une gourmette magnifique où était grevée son nom.

On s'est cotisé pour te l'offrir. Elle est réversible, précisa Tony.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'il devait y avoir un message derrière ces paroles. Il retourna le bracelet et ouvrit grand les yeux. De l'autre côté de la plaque en argent étaient gravées les initiales _N.C.I.S._, et sur chaque maillon se trouvaient les initiales de chacun de ses agents: Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, et même Kate et Jenny. Il faillit pleurer, mais se retint de justesse (bah ouais, il a déjà ouvert grand les yeux ! C'est Gibbs quoi ! Je peux pas le faire pleurer pour « si peu », faut pas pousser Merlin du haut de la tour d'astronomie !).

Il attacha le bijou à son poignet et en profita pour détourner l'attention.

Allez, à toi Tony.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit son cadeau à son agent. Qui fit un bond en découvrant de qui l'attendait.

Une édition spéciale de toute la série de _Starsky et Hutch_ ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que t'était malade mental patron ?

Ils rirent tous de bon avant que Ziva ne lui présente son cadeau à son tour. Il les vit échanger un regard complique quand le papier dévoila une réédition de _Mr and Mrs Smith_.

Ouvre la boîte, suggéra l'israélienne.

Tony obéit resta muet de stupeur devant le collier avec l'étoile de David dorée de Ziva.

Je ne peux pas c'est…

Chut… Tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'ai fait passer l'original ?

Elle sortit alors un médaillon accroché autour de son cou.

J'en ai fait faire une réplique, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à son patron, de sorte à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était exactement l'inverse.

Et maintenant, à ma petite Zee-Vah ! S'écria Tony.

Gibbs tendit son paquet. C'était celui dont il était le plus fière. Dans un écrin qu'on pouvait attribuer à celui d'un bracelet, la jeune femme trouva juste un petit mot.

_Moi, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, abolit en ce jour la règle numéro 12._

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Mais co…

Tu oublies que c'est mon métier ?

Elle ne sut que répondre et, décidant que les gestes valaient mieux que les mots, elle se jeta das les bras de son protecteur. Du coin de l'oeil, Gibbs vit Tony essuyer une larme, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la fierté de son agent. Agent qui, dès que Ziva lâcha son patron, s'approcha de sa bien-aimée.

Ca va alors, je peux t'offrir ça…

Il tendit alors une toute petite boîte carrée à sa belle, dont le regard fut voilé un instant par un voile d'inquiétude. La bague qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle, mais plus que tout, ce fut le mot qui l'accompagnait qui la fit pleurer de nouveau.

_C'est juste une bague de promesse, pour te faire comprendre que je serai toujours là. Ti amo la mia bella. *_

Elle enfila la bague et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille:

Ani ohevet otcha**

Gibbs sourit, attendrit, et quitta doucement la maison sans faire le moindre bruit.

_16 janvier, Open-space, bureaux du NCIS, Washington DC_

Malgré l'acceptation évidente de leur relation par leur patron, Tony et Ziva avaient décidé de ne toujours rien dire pour le moment à propos de leur histoire.

Comme tous les matins, Gibbs arriva à son bureau avec un gobelet de café à la main. Seulement cette fois-ci, un dossier posé sur son bureau attira son attention. Il lut le titre, fronça les sourcils, avala son café d'une traite et, voyant que Ziva n'était pas là, appela son amant.

Tony, tu peux venir deux minutes s'il-te-plait ?

Ce fut au tour de l'italien de froncer les sourcils. Un Gibbs poli, ça n'est jamais bon signe. Il s'approcha prudemment du bureau de son patron.

Tu m'expliques ? Lui demanda ce dernier en désignant le dossier posé sur la table d'un signe du gobelet (désolée, j'avais trop envie).

Tony scruta le document. Au bout d'un quart de seconde, l'agrandissement soudain des yeux de son ami lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'était pas au courant.

_Lettre de démission de l'agent Ziva David._

Tel était le titre de l'objet de tous leurs tourments. Aussitôt, l'agent senior tenta de joindre le portable de sa petite amie. La vibration de l'appareil sur le bois du bureau à sa droite le dissuada de laisser un message.

Au même moment, la jeune femme remonta des toilettes.

Ziva ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'un lettre de démission fout sur le bureau du patron ?

McGee releva la tête.

C'est quoi cette histoire de démission ?

C'est pas le moment, dirent en coeur Gibbs et Tony.

Ziva soupira.

Vous n'avez même pas lu le motif…

Les deux agents se ruèrent sur le dossier. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, un Post-it attira leur attention.

_Raisons personnelles._

Il soulevèrent le morceau de papier jaune et restèrent choqués. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Tony et Gibbs dû s'assoir.

_Je suis enceinte et j'ai décidé de me tenir éloignée du danger pour pouvoir élever mon enfant. je sais que je ne tiendrait pas cet engagement et que je me retrouverai dans les locaux du NCIS moins d'un mois après mon accouchement, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. *_

Je vais être papa… Murmura Tony en levant un visage baigné de larmes vers Ziva. JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPAAAAAA !

Il couru alors entre les bureaux et saisit sa bien-aimée pour la faire tourner dans les airs. Ils se serrèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Tony passa sa main sur le ventre de la femme de sa vie, émerveillé.

J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe, grogna McGee.

Il récolta alors un « C'est pas le moment » collectif (quand je dis collectif c'est tous les agents assez proches pour avoir saisit la situation et entendu sa question, sauf Tony et Ziva), ainsi qu'un slip *** magistral à l'arrière de la tête.

_On va dire que Tony et Ziva ont des super-pouvoirs qui font qu'ils peuvent caser des phrases hyper-longues dans des endroit riquiquis._

_** « Je t'aime » en hébreu._

_*** Slap=la claque de Gibbs derrière la tête, habituellement distribuée à Tony_

**_J'espère vraiment que ce grand n'importe quoi vous a plu !_**

**_Excusez-moi encore pour le bordel mais j'arrivais pas à dormir et cette idée me trottait dans la tête alors j'ai été obligée… Comprenez-vous ma douleur, Ô lecteurs et auteurs compulsifs ?_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
